1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging method of a plurality of chips stacked on each other and a package structure thereof, and more particularly to a packaging method and a package structure that provide a high heat-dissipating effect and a metal shield effect for the chips by using a substrate with a dielectric layer and a metal layer with the chips stacked between the dielectric layer and the metal layer, or between two surfaces of the metal layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since consumers' requirements of electronic products increase day by day, improving technology for semiconductor manufacture and design of high frequency chips with better functions obviously becomes an important issue in today's research. For semiconductor packaging of the high frequency chips, serious electromagnetic wave problems occur frequently due to strong electromagnetic waves generated by the high frequency chips in operation, and the electromagnetic waves are transmitted outside through the package body to cause an electromagnetic interference (EMI) problem in nearby electronic devices, and possibly reduce electrical quality and heat-dissipating efficiency of the package. It is a serious problem of the high frequency semiconductor package.
A conventional packaging method uses a metal mask to cover the package and connects the metal mask to ground to solve the EMI problem. However, the metal mask has disadvantages of high weight and expense, and causes difficulty in mass production. The conventional method obviously does not fit in with a package of low weight, low cost, and mass production.
Therefore, developing a packaging method for preventing chips from being interfered by electromagnetic waves and a package structure thereof with package requirements of heat-dissipation, low cost, and low weight is a major issue in the related research field.